


In Which Frank Is Shy

by AWitchWrites



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Bullets Era, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Bullets Era."Of course, Frank knew he shouldn’t be too surprised, he’d felt that Gerard was big when they messed around in the van but that had been through layers of clothes so he’d just kind of underestimated how big it would actually be. He couldn’t help mentally comparing it to his own..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fr4nkiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr4nkiero/gifts).



> So this took me like 3 months to write because I was convinced that it was shit. I'm still kinda worried that it's shit but I'm gonna post it anyway haha, let me know what you think about it & I hope you guys like it!

Everyone in the bus was asleep, had been for a couple hours. Which was just as well because Frank was currently panting and writhing beneath Gerard as the older of the two rolled his hips down, rubbing up against Frank in the back seat with his mouth pressed against Frank’s jaw. He had been kissing him there but had apparently gotten distracted by grinding against him.  

“Ssh, Frankie. Gotta be quiet.” Gerard mumbled against his jaw, hooking one arm under one of Frank’s legs to press closer to him, grinding against him harder.  

“’M trying.” Frank breathed, rocking up against Gerard and trying to hold in a moan when he felt Gerard’s hard cock rubbing against his own through their jeans. Gerard moved up and pulled him in for a kiss then, licking into his mouth and sucking lightly on his tongue which really did nothing to help the whole being quiet thing but Frank definitely wasn’t going to complain. He tightened his grip on Gerard’s shoulders a little, making a soft noise in the back of his throat as he rolled his hips up harder, trying his best to just get more of everything. He could hear Gerard making quiet noises of his own against his lips. It didn't really seem to matter if they were moaning much since the seat beneath them was making a noise each time Gerard rocked his hips down but still they didn't want to risk waking anyone up, especially not Mikey. They'd learnt by now that even though the guys were pretty deep sleepers and plenty of jokes were made about them sleeping through anything, that wasn't actually true. Gerard and Frank had learnt that the hard way.  

Gerard pulled away from the kiss to press open mouthed kisses down Frank's neck then, careful not to leave any obvious marks, sliding one hand down Frank's side, still using the other to keep himself propped up. "Can you just-?" He mumbled against Frank's neck, not even bothering to finish his sentence before he was bringing the hand on Frank's side down to hook his arm under Frank's leg, wrapping it around his waist and making it easier for him to press even closer to him, rutting up against him and moaning softly against his neck.  

"Fuck, yeah." Frank breathed out, wrapping his legs tighter around Gerard's waist to pull him closer. Gerard's arm propping himself up almost gave out then but he managed to steady himself then, sighing softly and resting his head against Frank's shoulder.  

"Fuck, Frankie...gonna come soon." Gerard whispered, closing his eyes and speeding up the movement of his hips.  

"Ah yeah...me too." Frank panted softly, moaning under his breath as he gripped onto Gerard's shoulders tighter, rocking his hips up harder against the elder's.  

Frank's breathless moans in his ear was enough to bring Gerard over the edge. Gerard's hips stuttered a little as he came in his jeans with a low moan; he kept rocking down against Frank to ride it out and to help bring Frank off which didn't take very long. Gerard could feel Frank's thighs shaking as the younger came in his pants beneath him and he moved up to kiss him deeply to muffle the moans he made.  

"Mm, fuck." Frank panted softly when they pulled apart as he relaxed underneath him, he stayed where he was for a moment before wiggling out from under Gerard and sighing softly. "Ugh, we're gonna have to find somewhere to wash tomorrow."  

"Why? There's no point." Gerard mumbled, shrugging a little as he turned to lay on his side facing Frank on the back seat, closing his eyes and smiling a little to himself.  

"What do you mean there's no point, c'mon asshole, sit up." Frank said, poking Gerard's belly to get him to sit up, rolling his eyes fondly.  

Batting his hand away from his belly with a sigh, Gerard opened his eyes and moved to sit up, shrugging a little as he shifted to get into his seat. "Exactly, what I said, there's no point. We're only halfway through the tour, we'll just end up getting dirty again."  

Frank scrunched his nose up a little and shook his head, "Gee, you can't go the rest of tour without washing."  

Gerard just gave him a look that said that was exactly what he had been planning to do, making Frank groan and shake his head again. "No, dude, you can't..." Frank started, interrupting himself, "Won't you get uncomfortable when your underwear get sticky?"

The singer hummed softly, as if he hadn't thought of that before. He gave a one shoulder shrug as he leant back in his seat, looking over at Frank lazily. "I would just turn them inside out or go without." He said, as if it was obvious, leaning his head back against his seat then and closing his eyes. Frank chose not to say anything about that, shaking his head as he shifted closer to him, tucking himself up against Gerard's side. The Ways' lack of hygiene had always just baffled Frank, and maybe annoyed him a little bit because hey, the Ways weren't the ones that had to smell it, but that didn't stop him from smiling when Gerard lifted an arm to wrap around him. It didn't stop him resting his head on Gerard's shoulder and cuddling up to him with a soft smile.  

The two of them had been messing around, for lack of a better term, since a couple weeks into the tour, so not actually for very long. Frank had been attracted to Gerard for a little while before that though, since he was in Pencey before he'd joined My Chem but it was only until they'd started touring for the first My Chem album that anything had actually happened between them. They hadn't actually had sex yet either, their 'messing around' mostly consisted of hurried encounters in the back of the van while the others were all asleep with their clothes still on as they just rocked against each other. And that was just fine with, Frank, he didn't really care that it was hurried and clumsy fumbling most of the time and that his underwear always felt horrible afterwards because at least he was getting to touch and kiss and get off with Gerard at all. Sure, he was curious about what Gerard looked like under all those layers but he wasn't going to complain, Frank was just fine with things the way they were. 

* * *

 

Frank was pretty relieved a couple days later when they got told they would have a couple days break in between shows. Of course they still had to drive to the next show so it wasn’t like they were going to be doing anything different, they would still be stuck in the van like usual but it meant that they wouldn’t have to rush to the next show. They wouldn’t be able to stop for very long at each stop, a couple hours at least but a couple hours was long enough for Frank to grab something to eat and wash some of his clothes in the sinks of the bathrooms. 

The others weren’t going to bother and Frank knew they teased him for it but he didn’t care. His underwear needed washing at least, and maybe a couple of his t-shirts; Frank just couldn’t deal with them being so filthy like they were, especially his boxers. He only had a couple pairs left that weren’t covered in stains from where he and Gerard had been messing around and unlike Gerard, Frank couldn’t just go without. His shirts were getting to be pretty rank too, since they got soaked with sweat during shows so Frank knew a couple of those would need a wash. Washing them in a truck stop sink wasn’t ideal and Frank would have to find somewhere to let them dry but it was better than nothing. 

He listened as the others all talked about what they were going to do with their couple of hours, trying to think about how he was going to dry his clothes after he’d washed them. It was only when he glanced over at Gerard that he noticed the looks that Gerard was giving him, it took him a moment to process what Gerard was trying to suggest and he rolled his eyes a little when he did realise, fighting off the blush that found it’s way onto his cheeks. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t occurred to Frank but he  _ really  _ needed to get his underwear washed at least, he was starting to run out and Frank just couldn’t deal with how dirty they were. A thought popped into his head then and he smiled to himself a little, if Gerard was gonna follow him into the bathroom then maybe Frank could convince him to have a wash too.

Frank was one of the first ones out of the van once it stopped at the truck stop, stretching a little as he got out and reached for the small bag he’d made up of clothes that could do with a wash. He heard snickering from the first person out of the van after him and rolled his eyes a little, “Trust Frankie to try and do his laundry in a truck stop.” Matt teased, nudging Frank lightly. 

“Whatever, asshole, at least I’m trying to get my clothes to not stink.” Frank shook his head a little but nudged him back playfully, rolling his eyes as the rest of the band joined in with the playful teasing after that.

“Dude, it’s a van, your clothes are always gonna stink.” Mikey pointed out then but Frank just shook his head. 

“Whatever, just get me a veggie burger or something, will you? I’m going to the bathroom.” He said then, rolling his eyes as he turned to walk towards to rest stop bathroom. He’d managed to make eye contact with Gerard as he’d turned, who’d just been leaning against the side of the van with a cigarette hanging between his lips. Gerard had smirked as their eyes had met and Frank had to suppress a shiver as he walked past him. He knew exactly what that look was for and he knew exactly what Gerard was planning. Frank ignored him though and carried on walking past and into the rest stop bathroom. 

It was kinda grimy and dirty in there, of course it was, it was a rest stop bathroom. Frank hadn’t expected it to be the cleanest ever but still, when he stepped inside the smell was almost enough to have him turning his nose up and just giving up. The sinks were relatively clean though and there was some soap even if it was the shitty kind so Frank, still rethinking his decision, stepped up to the sink, starting to fill it with water as he set the bag of his clothes down on the counter. The door swung open a couple minutes later when the sink was almost full, but Frank had been expecting that. He didn’t need to look over to tell that it was Gerard but he did anyway, turning the water off and glancing over at him.    


The elder of the two stood by the door to the bathroom, turning his nose up and looking over at Frank. “Jesus, Frankie, you’re not really gonna wash in here are you?” Gerard asked, shaking his head a little as he stepped closer to him. That was enough to really weaken Frank’s resolve about it and he shook his head a little, sighing. 

“No.” He sighed, leaning back against Gerard’s chest when Gerard got close enough to wrap his arms around him. It was annoying more than anything really, because Frank hated that he might end up having to go without underwear for rest of tour. 

“I don’t get what the big deal is.” Gerard murmured as he ducked his head to press little kisses over Frank’s neck, shrugging a little and keeping his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Because it’s uncomfortable.” Frank sighed, shaking his head a little but letting his neck be kissed as he leant back against Gerard, looking at their reflection in the grimy mirror in front of them. Gerard let out a soft hum against his neck, placing one last gentle kiss there before he looked up and rested his chin on Frank’s shoulder, looking at him in the mirror.

“We’re getting to stay in a motel soon, I’m sure there’ll be somewhere you can do laundry there.” He shrugged, smiling at him, “You just gotta hang on for a couple more days.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Frank asked, raising his eyebrows a little as he looked at Gerard through the mirror. Gerard must have known about that before they got off the van, so Frank was a little annoyed that Gerard hadn’t told him but Gerard’s sheepish smile told him all he needed to know and he rolled his eyes a little. 

“Well…” Gerard started, breaking eye contact with Frank through the mirror as he turned his head then to nip at Frank’s neck again playfully, pressing an open mouthed kiss just below the scorpion tattoo. “I kinda thought we could use the privacy.” He murmured, looking at Frank out of the corner of his eyes as he traced over the scorpion tattoo with his tongue, tightening his arms around Frank’s waist a little. 

Frank couldn’t help as a shiver ran through him at that and he tilted his head a little to the side to give Gerard more room. “Privacy?” He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he watched him in the mirror, smiling a little. “The doors unlocked, anyone could just walk in here.” He reminded him. 

“We’ll go in a stall then.” Gerard shrugged, pressing his hips to Frank’s and rubbing against his ass slowly as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive spot on his neck just beneath his tattoo. A shaky noise left Frank’s lips then and he was so ready to just nod and agree before he remembered his bag of clothes. He reached back to poke Gerard’s side and gave a pointed look to his bag but Gerard just chuckled and shook his head a little. “No one’s gonna wanna steal your dirty underwear, Frankie.” He said before going back to kissing over Frank’s neck. 

Frank made a soft noise then, rolling his eyes fondly and brought a hand up to run his fingers through Gerard’s hair as he tilted his head further to the side to give Gerard more room to leave more hickeys at his neck. He loved Gerard’s kisses, especially when Gerard would leave dirty and open mouthed kisses down his neck, it was always a sign that Gerard was in the mood when he did that and the elder knew exactly what it did to Frank. Which was probably why he did it. Gerard always got so into it and after a moment of leaving hickeys up and down Frank’s neck and his absentminded grinding against Frank’s ass, Frank had to tug on his hair gently to pull him off and gesture back to one of the stalls. 

Gerard hummed softly as he pulled away, reluctant at first until he realised what Frank wanted and he smirked a little, pulling him backwards into the nearest stall. The younger turned around then, wrapping his arms over Gerard’s shoulders to press closer to him and kiss him deeply as they walked backwards into the bathroom stall. Gerard licked into Frank’s mouth as he kissed him deeply, sucking lightly on his lower lip and pressing him up against the stall door to close it, humming at the soft moan Frank let out. 

It was only when he pulled away from the kiss to carry on leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck that Frank opened his eyes and turned his nose up a little. 

“Ugh, Gee, it’s dirty in here.” Frank murmured, tilting his head back a little and letting out a soft moan as Gerard bit down on his neck then. The elder raised an eyebrow slightly as he pulled back, rocking his hips against Frank and rubbing their half hard cocks together through their jeans. Frank was about to continue before he was cut off by a soft moan and another thought making it’s way into his head. “And, fuck, I don’t wanna come in my pants again.” 

Gerard chuckled a little at that and shrugged as he slipped one hand up under Frank’s shirt to brush his fingers lightly over Frank’s stomach, watching him shiver before he slid his hand up higher to brush his thumb over Frank’s nipple lightly. “I can’t do anything about it being dirty, but...I have an idea to fix that second one.” He murmured softly, still grinding against him slowly and playing with his nipple. 

Arching up against Gerard’s touch, Frank made a soft noise and looked up at him curiously, biting his lip a little. “What is it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he looked up at him. Gerard seemed to hesitate then, pulling away from the gentle kisses he was leaving over Frank's neck and stopped the movement of his hips but still gently playing with his nipple. 

“Would you....like um...like can I maybe fuck you instead?” Gerard asked hesitantly, suddenly all shy as he glanced down at Frank, biting his lower lip a little. Frank could see that Gerard was even blushing a little, which, as endearing as it was, did nothing to distract him from the one thing bugging him about that suggestion. 

“But it’s dirty in here…” He whined a little, no completely opposed to it. Even though, maybe it wasn’t just the one thing bothering him about it. “And we don’t have any lube.”

A sheepish look spread across Gerard’s face then as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom and small sachet of lube. Frank figured he should have guessed that Gerard wouldn’t just ask out of the blue and he raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked up at him. “That doesn’t do anything to solve the problem of it being filthy in here.” He pointed out. 

“Oh come on, it’s not dirty enough in here to catch anything.” 

Frank simply raised an eyebrow at that though his resolve was crumbling because yeah, he wanted to and yeah, Gerard may have had a point, it was dirty but Frank was sure if he was careful and washed his hands afterwards which he was obviously going to do anyway then he’d be fine. 

Gerard gave him a pleading, almost pouty look in response. “We don’t have to...I just thought that like...y’know since we won’t get another private moment until the motel….and we can’t really in the van since the guys are…"

Frank cut him off with a soft kiss, smiling fondly at him. He’d made up his mind pretty much before Gerard had even started talking but Gerard just got so cute when he was nervous and rambled on like that but Frank figured it was time to put him out of his misery. Pulling away from the kiss before Gerard could kiss back, Frank took great pride in the soft noise he heard Gerard make, he didn’t pull away very far and rested his forehead against Gerard’s gently with a soft smile. Gerard gave a little smile of his own before he furrowed his brows and chewed on his bottom lip slightly. “So….is that a yes?” He asked, hesitantly. 

“Yes, I’ll let you fuck me in this dirty bathroom.” Frank chuckled, smiling as he slid his arms up over Gerard’s shoulders to press even closer to him, leaning in for another kiss at the same time. Gerard met him halfway and Frank smiled softly at the feeling of Gerard’s soft lips against his own. With both of them content to just make out against the stall door for a while, it was only when Gerard went to rest his hands on Frank’s hips, still holding onto both of the packets that they remembered they’d gone in there for more than just a sneaky kiss. 

“Fuck, c’mon, we don’t have long.” Frank murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, knowing they didn’t have long until the guys would want them back out on the road. He moved to turn around, steadying himself against the stall door with his forearms. “Easier like this?” He asked, turning to glance over at Gerard over his shoulders who nodded, standing back and palming himself through his jeans with his free hand while he watched Frank get himself settled. 

“Yeah...yeah like that is good.” Gerard nodded, his eyes fixated on Frank’s ass as he let himself get distracted for a moment. An impatient little shake of his ass from Frank snapped him out of it though and he fumbled to undo his jeans, only pushing them down his thighs, far enough to get his cock out. He was only half hard then and didn’t have to push them down too far since he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Frank couldn’t help watching as Gerard fumbled to push his pants down his thighs with one hand, trying not to be put off when he saw the size of his dick. Even only half hard, Frank could see that Gerard was big. It was pretty thick, long too and even though it wasn’t at monster cock level of hugeness, it was definitely the biggest Frank had ever had. Of course, Frank knew he shouldn’t be too surprised, he’d felt that Gerard was big when they messed around in the van but that had been through layers of clothes so he’d just kind of underestimated how big it would actually be. He couldn’t help mentally comparing it to his own, suddenly feeling much more inferior. Frank had always thought that he was pretty proportionate given the fact that he was short and slim; the fact his dick was small had never bothered him before and he’d never really gotten any complaints or comments about it either. But after seeing Gerard’s properly for the first time, he suddenly felt a whole lot more self conscious about his own, glad that he was facing away and that Gerard wouldn’t have seen his yet because Frank was sure that would have been so fucking embarrassing. 

It was only when Gerard cleared his throat a little that Frank realised he’d been staring at his cock and he blushed deeply, glancing up at Gerard to see his amused smirk. 

“Like what you see Frankie?” Gerard teased playfully, raising an eyebrow slightly as he brought one hand down to stroke himself to full hardness. The sight alone had Frank’s cock twitching in his jeans and the sudden confidence from Gerard made him shiver a little. He didn’t know why since he thought it was adorable when Gerard was all shy but when the singer got all demanding and confident, especially during sex, it was sexy and turned Frank on a whole lot more. 

So he nodded a little because yeah even though the size was intimidating at first, Gerard still had a really nice dick. Nice enough to have Frank’s mouth watering a little and he vaguely found himself wishing that he was sucking Gerard off instead of getting fucked. But that would have meant Gerard getting to see his dick since Gerard would definitely have wanted to return the favour and Frank did not want that happening now.

“Are you gonna need prep?” Gerard asked as he ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it down onto his cock. 

“Um duh.” Frank said with a pointed glance at Gerard’s cock, rolling his eyes when Gerard chuckled and smirked. He belatedly realised that he was still fully clothed while Gerard just stood there with his cock out so he pushed himself off the stall door for a moment so he could get his jeans and boxers pulled down just enough. He almost wanted to keep the front of them pulled up but that would just get them ruined again and would be unbelievably uncomfortable. Once his jeans had been pushed to halfway down his thighs, Frank steadied himself back against the door with his forearm and slipped the other down to touch himself as he felt Gerard press up against his back. 

“Okay, gonna have to get my fingers nice and wet with your mouth then Frankie.” Gerard murmured, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to Frank’s neck as he brought two fingers up to tap against his bottom lip gently. “Don’t wanna risk not having enough lube.” He explained though he didn’t have to. It made sense, he’d only brought a single use packet of lube and Frank would much rather that they had too much for his cock rather than not enough. Not to mention he loved Gerard’s hands and fingers so he eagerly took Gerard’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and letting out a soft noise when he felt Gerard start to suck on a sensitive spot on his neck. 

He could feel Gerard’s cock brushing up against his ass cheeks as he sucked on Gerard’s fingers, letting his eyes flutter closed. Suddenly, the size seemed more enticing that daunting and Frank let out a soft noise, he own cock twitching at the thought of how good it was gonna feel when Gerard finally slid inside and how good the stretch was gonna feel. The thought went straight to his cock and he pressed his ass back against Gerard, sucking on his fingers harder and starting to bob his head slowly around them. 

“Fuck…” Gerard breathed, steadying himself with his free arm on the door next to Frank’s own so he didn’t have a hand free to grab Frank’s hips like he wanted to. Instead, Gerard pressed his hips harder against Frank’s, grinding against him slowly. The motion had Frank almost pinned fully to the door but the younger pushed back against him, mostly to avoid touching the dirty door but the movement made Gerard’s cock slip between his cheeks, drawing soft moans from the both of them. “You really want it, huh, Frankie?” Gerard teased, murmuring it against his neck and nipping lightly as he started pumping his fingers in and out of Frank’s mouth slowly. 

Frank couldn’t speak but groaned softly around Gerard’s fingers as he nodded, stroking himself slowly and rocking back against Gerard’s cock, loving the feeling of Gerard’s hot and thick cock sliding between his cheeks and over his hole, making him squirm a little. He was so fucking turned on that he’d pretty much forgotten about his own insecurities. 

“Suppose I’d better give it to you then.” Gerard hummed, smirking as he pulled his fingers out of Frank’s mouth and stepped back so he could slip his hand down between them. Frank wasn’t sure where this side of Gerard had come from but he certainly wasn’t complaining as Gerard pressed his fingers against his hole, rubbing a bit before pushing his middle finger inside him slowly. It had been a while for Frank so he was glad that Gerard was taking it slow, even though they didn’t have a lot of time. The circumstances weren’t ideal but Frank was loving it; it felt so dirty to be fucking in this grimy bathroom, especially with the way Gerard had been talking, Frank loved it. He rocked back against Gerard’s finger, quickly muttering out permission for him to add a second. Gerard wasn’t one to disappoint and added a second finger slowly, fucking him with them and scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. He was avoiding Frank’s prostate, not really on purpose, more like not bothering to try and find it since he knew they were under a time limit and this was more hurried prep than foreplay. Besides, with the sounds Frank was making, it was clear the guitarist was enjoying himself regardless. 

“Gotta be quick, Frankie…” Gerard murmured softly, pressing light kisses over Frank’s shoulder through his shirt as he made sure he was ready before adding a third. He didn’t want to hurt Frank so even if this was supposed to be just a quickie, he was still gonna do a thorough job with prep. 

“Yeah...yeah just-” Frank breathed, moaning under his breath as he rocked back against Gerard’s fingers, stroking himself with one hand and biting his lip hard. He basically fucking himself on Gerard’s fingers at this point, letting out soft noises whenever Gerard moved them just the right way. “Fuck, okay I’m ready…” He murmured, biting his lip a little. He knew it was gonna hurt a little and pretty much come to terms with the fact that he was gonna be limping for a  good long while after this but, though he was slightly nervous, he was so fucking ready for it. 

“God...okay.” Gerard murmured, scissoring his fingers one last time just to be sure. He pulled his fingers out then, ripping open the packet of lube with his teeth and covering his already dirty hand with it before stroking himself a couple times, letting out a low moan as he looked at Frank and how needy he seemed already. “So fucking hot, Frankie…” He breathed as he held himself at the base, dropping the empty packet so he could steady himself against the stall door once more with his free arm, lining himself up. 

“Are you really sure?” He asked one last time, rubbing the tip of his cock against Frank’s hole slowly and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to just sink into him right then but he wanted to make sure that Frank was 100% sure first. The impatient groan Frank let out gave him his answer and Gerard chuckled a little before Frank had even answered him verbally. 

“Yes I’m sure, asshole, now fuck me.” Frank muttered, pushing back against him and groaning softly. “We haven’t got long.” He murmured. 

“Yeah...yeah okay.” Gerard murmured softly, resting his forehead against Frank’s shoulder and closing his eyes as he pushed into him slowly with a low moan. Frank was so fucking tight and he could feel it when Frank tensed up around him even though he only had the fucking tip in. “Relax, sugar...gotta relax.” Gerard whispered to him, wanting to rub his hips or anything to make it a little easier since their position wasn’t the best but he couldn’t do that either so he settled for soft kisses to the back of Frank’s neck. That seemed to help and he could hear Frank taking deep breaths as he just stayed still for a moment, waiting for him to say he could carry on. 

“‘M trying.” Frank murmured and he really was. The pain had been slightly worse than he had originally expected and it took him a moment before he nodded, rocking back against Gerard slightly. “Fuck okay, more.” It still hurt but he wanted more; slightly impatient for it to get good, Frank was willing to push past the slight pain he still felt. He’d always liked a little bit of pain after all. 

“Okay, stay still for me.” Gerard whispered, moaning under his breath as he sunk deeper into him, moving his hand to rest on Frank’s hip after a moment to hold him still. It was easier now that Frank was more relaxed but he still gave him a moment once he’d bottomed out, groaning softly at how hot and tight Frank felt around him. 

“Jesus…” Frank breathed, shifting from foot to foot as they stayed like that for a moment. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so...full and even though it hurt still, the full feeling was much better and it didn’t take long until Frank was fully hard again, rocking back against Gerard. “You can fuck me now.” He murmured, biting his lip, “And don’t worry about hurting me...just fuck me.” 

Gerard wasn’t too sure he was going to be able to stop worrying about hurting Frank but he trusted Frank to let him know if he was in too much pain so he nodded, biting his lip to try and stay quiet as he set up a slow rhythm at first, not just for Frank’s benefit either, Gerard wanted to be able to savour this; it felt so fucking good, Frank was so fucking tight and the little moans he let out sounded so fucking hot, Gerard really wished they had longer but they didn’t. Frank was getting impatient too, rocking back against him harder and trying to get him to go faster. 

“Fuck, Gee, stop teasing me.” Frank whined quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head against his forearm as he fucked himself on Gerard’s cock. 

“‘M not teasing.” He chuckled breathily, shaking his head a little and making soft noises under his breath. Gerard had gotten pretty good at being quiet when he needed to be but Frank didn’t seem too worried about keeping himself quiet but Gerard loved it, he couldn’t wait until they had some real privacy so he could hear Frank for real. 

“You fucking are.” Frank breathed out, letting out a little groan of frustration. “Fucking go faster, asshole.” 

“So demanding.” Gerard teased, shaking his head fondly. He wasn’t about to tease them any longer so he shifted to make it easier for him to fuck into him faster, closing his eyes and letting out a low groan as he set up a hard and fast pace.

“Fuck that’s better…” Frank groaned softly, rocking back against him as best he could. He’d completely forgotten about feeling insecure with how good Gerard was making him feel, trying his best to stay quiet and stroking himself faster. He was right about how good it would feel with Gerard being so big and he really hadn’t expected himself to ever be a size queen but here he was rocking back against Gerard’s dick to try and get him to go deeper, moaning at how full he felt. He could hear Gerard’s quiet moans against his ear as he stroked himself tighter and rocked back against him, really wishing that they had more privacy so he could get to hear Gerard even louder. 

This was just as good though and Frank quickly felt himself getting closer to coming, he would have been embarrassed about coming too quickly but it wasn’t really a surprise with the way Gerard was hitting his prostate dead on, plus they were on a time limit so he didn’t feel too embarrassed when he stuttered out a quick ‘gonna come’ a couple moments later.

“Fuck...yeah, go on.” Gerard breathed out, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck and gripping his hips tighter as he rocked into him even faster. That was all the encouragement Frank needed before he let go, coming hard over his fist with a low moan, rocking back against Gerard. It was quick and dirty and certainly not the best fuck they could have had but still, it was the hardest Frank had come for the entire tour. He stroked himself through it, letting out a soft noise when he felt Gerard follow him over the edge seconds later. Gerard’s grip tightened on him even more, sure to leave small bruises at least. 

It was only after they finished and their heavy breathing was the only sound left in the bathroom that Frank realised they had probably been too loud. No one had walked in though, he was pretty sure and he couldn’t really bring himself to care as he wiped his hand on his jeans and pulled away so he could pull his pants back up, wincing a little as Gerard’s softening cock slipped out of him. Frank was already feeling it, his lower back ached a little and he smiled to himself when he realised he’d probably be limping when they eventually went to go join the guys. The guys would tease, of course they would but Frank was too blissed out to care much about that. His legs felt wobbly as he turned around once his pants were up, leaning back against the stall door to look up at Gerard who looked just as fucked out as Frank did. He smiled down at Frank softly, not seeming to care that his pants were still down as he leant down to kiss him gently, leaning heavily against the stall door with one arm and running his fingers through Frank’s hair gently with the other. 

“Mm fuck. That was so good.” Gerard hummed softly, smiling lazily when he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Frank’s gently. “Can’t believe you really let me fuck you in here.” He murmured as if he couldn’t quite believe it, chuckling a little. “Your turn next, mm?” 

Frank blushed a little at that, suddenly feeling insecure again. He hadn’t been expecting Gerard to want to switch it up. Frank didn’t want to disappoint him or anything and he still felt embarrassed at the idea of Gerard seeing his dick, which he’d kind of have to if they did switch. Not to mention, any interest Frank may have had in topping beforehand was gone after taking it from Gerard just then; he knew was probably gonna get addicted to the feeling of Gerard inside him like that. Instead of saying anything about it, still blushing, Frank just chuckled a little and looked down to hide his blush, giggling even more when he saw Gerard still hadn’t pulled his pants up. 

“Just...pull your pants up and let’s go meet the guys.” He chuckled fondly, rolling his eyes a little as he leant up to kiss Gerard’s cheek gently. Gerard didn’t even seem to notice that Frank was avoiding the subject and smiled at him as he stepped away to get rid of the condom and pull his pants back up. 

“They’re totally gonna notice we were gone ages.” Gerard chuckled, doing his belt back up and looking over at Frank who pushed himself away from the stall door, with a lazy smile. 

“Pretty sure they’re gonna take one look at us and realise  _ why  _ we were gone so long too.” Frank said, knowing that his limp alone was gonna be enough to give it away. Gerard just laughed at that and shrugged. 

“They already know about what we do on the bus though.” Gerard pointed out, reaching behind Frank to unlock the stall door for them, ignoring Frank’s disapproving look when the shorter of the two realised they were just gonna leave the empty wrappers on the floor. Gerard really didn’t want to pick those up off the floor. Frank stepped out first, going over to the sink to wash his hands and dragging Gerard along with him, giving a pointed look at the little sigh Gerard gave him. There was no way Frank was gonna let either of them leave the bathroom without washing their hands, especially if they were gonna be eating afterwards, which he really hoped they would have time to get something to eat since he’d only just realised how hungry he was. 

It took him a moment to remember what Gerard had said and he scrunched up his nose a little when he remembered the last time they’d woken up one of the guys. That was totally different but Gerard had a point though, the guys knew they were messing around at least, Frank just had to prepare himself for the teasing that would follow this time. It was like an unspoken agreement that no one mentioned what happened in the bus; Frank was pretty sure that the rest of the guys didn’t exactly approve of them messing around in there since it was like a shared space and all and he was pretty sure they all wanted to just ignore that anything happened in there. But there was nothing stopping them from teasing the fuck out of him this time. Not that he cared too much, it was just banter, but still, it was kind of embarrassing. 

He washed his hands in silence as he thought about it, glancing over at Gerard when he was done and wiping his hands on his jeans. “I think everyone would prefer it if they didn’t.” He pointed out, reaching for his bag of clothes that still needed washing, sighing a little as he slung it over his shoulder and stood by the door to wait for Gerard. He watched as the elder dried his hands and just shrugged in response. 

“I don’t care.” Gerard said and Frank rolled his eyes fondly. He should have expected that. Frank smiled fondly at him and leant up to kiss him gently when Gerard held the door open for him before he stepped out. Gerard must have noticed his limp when he walked past, chuckling fondly as he caught up with him and slid an arm around his waist, slipping his hand into his pocket. “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” He asked softly as they walked around to the diner attached to the truck stop. 

“No, it was good.  _ Really _ good.” Frank hummed, smiling softly at him and leaning into him a little as they walked. He meant it. Even if it had hurt a little, and still hurt, it was the good kind, and it hadn’t hurt too badly. Frank had been into it, was still into it and couldn’t wait to feel it again. 

A smile spread across his face as he thought about the motel night Gerard had told him about, even more excited that he was only gonna have to wait a couple days for that, but his smile faltered a little the more he thought about it. Not only would a motel night mean more privacy and more time (which should totally have been a good thing) but Gerard had said it was his turn next. Frank was sure that Gerard wouldn’t pressure him to if he said he wanted to bottom again, so he wasn’t too worried about that, other than the slight worry that he would disappoint Gerard somehow. It was the idea of having more time and privacy that worried him most, because Frank was sure that Gerard would want to take his time with it. He wouldn’t be able to get away with hiding himself from Gerard if they had sex in the motel room. Frank knew he couldn’t hide himself from Gerard forever, they couldn’t just stick to hurried fucks in dirty bathrooms but Frank wasn’t really prepared for the embarrassment just yet. 

He tried to stop thinking about it though because he didn’t want Gerard to worry about him or ask what was wrong. He just smiled up at the elder again and stayed close to him as he walked with him into the diner. “Mm okay, but let me know if it hurts too badly and take it easy next time we play, okay?” Gerard murmured softly, slipping his hand up to rest on Frank’s lower back and rubbing gently which helped a lot. Frank always knew Gerard’s hands were fucking magic and he smiled to himself at the thought of how many back rubs he was gonna get out of this. The smug feeling didn’t last very long as they stepped inside the diner and started to make their way over to the guys’ table, where, Frank was pleased to see, they’d actually already ordered them both something. It took the guys a moment to notice that they'd walked back in but they all started laughing as soon as they saw how Frank was walking. Except Mikey, he just wrinkled his nose and turned back to his food.

“You guys totally fucked.” Matt giggled, shaking his head a little as he looked between them and at the way Frank winced when he sat down because yeah that hurt a little more than he had been expecting it to. And maybe he'd lied because the smug feeling hadn't really gone away at all and Frank grinned to himself despite the pain in his lower back as he sat down and reached for his burger. He felt Gerard sit down next to him leaning into him a little when he felt the elder wrap and arm around his waist. “Dude, you totally destroyed Frank's ass!” Matt continued after Gerard sat down. The rest of the guys laughed at that and even Frank couldn't help laughing a little around a mouthful of veggie burger. When he looked up at Gerard, he was blushing a little and Frank watched as he tucked his hair behind his ears and shrugged. 

“I could have gone my whole life without knowing that and without seeing what you two look like just after you've fucked, could you not have waited?” Mikey asked, groaning a little.

Frank laughed and shook his head. “Sorry Mikeyway, I can't help that your brother is hot as fuck.” He said, only half playfully, taking another bite of his burger. He almost choked on it when Ray piped up with a ‘at least you didn’t see worse’. It was slightly embarrassing being reminded of that but still, Frank couldn’t help laughing at the face Mikey made and how red Gerard’s cheeks had gone. He smiled to himself as he reached over to take one of Gerard’s hands, still eating his food, “Whatever guys, you’re just jealous.” He chuckled, shaking his head a little. 

* * *

 

The next couple days were spent driving to the next show, all of them pretty excited for it, especially when Gerard had told them they were getting to stay in a motel straight after it. Frank thought that maybe the guys enjoyed teasing the two of them about it rather than anything else. As soon as Gerard had told them about it, Matt had given the two of them a look and told them to use protection. Ray had piped up with a comment on how motel walls were still pretty thin ‘so could they please still keep it down’. Even Mikey had laughed at that. Frank had just rolled his eyes and leant against Gerard’s sides before putting his headphones on, he knew they weren’t gonna let it go, there wasn’t a lot else to do in the van for two days and Frank didn’t really care. 

What he did care about was the suggestive looks Gerard would give him as they sat together while the guys just joked amongst themselves. Neither of them were really paying attention to much of what they were saying anymore, leaning against each other in the back seat instead. Sometimes he’d make hints, reminding Frank of the ‘your turn next’ comment he’d made back in the truck stop bathroom. Gerard never said it outright, just dropped hints occasionally, he didn’t press and he didn’t say anything more about it whenever Frank would brush it off immediately and Frank always brushed it off immediately. He didn’t know what else to say to him about it, he didn’t know how to tell Gerard that he didn’t want to so he just shrugged in response every time Gerard said anything. He was just embarrassed, and really Frank knew it was irrational, especially since this was Gerard and Gerard was just so sweet about everything that Frank knew he had no real reason to be shy about telling him he didn’t want something. But Frank was just too embarrassed to share his reasons for not wanting it, and he didn’t want to disappoint Gerard. So Frank’s solution was to just brush it off and ignore it for now, hoping that Gerard would just forget about wanting to switch it up by the time they got to the motel. 

But Gerard didn’t forget about it, because Gerard never really forgot about things like that, or anything important really, Frank was just convinced that Gerard had selective memory when it came to showers. 

They’d been on the road almost constantly those two days, apart from the occasional stop to get food and to get fuel so it was a relief when the bus finally pulled up to the venue that morning. The show itself wasn’t actually until six but they’d all agreed it’d be good to get some practice in before the show and Gerard had been busy calling the venue to see if it was okay for them to practice there during the day so Frank thought that maybe he had forgotten about it at first. They were all pretty busy that day, too busy for how worn out they all were, having a whole night in proper beds and being able to use real showers was motivation enough for them to get through practice and soundcheck. It was for Frank at least. It wasn’t like he wasn’t looking forward to playing that night, he loved playing more than anything but he was tired and after so long having to sleep in the van and not being able to shower properly, it was staying in the motel that he was looking forward to most. He’d almost completely forgotten about all this nervousness about that during the day. 

That was until the show. It started off great, just like always, they were all pretty into it, the crowd was pretty into it and Frank spent the first half of the show grinning to himself as he played. The adrenaline from playing had him so much more energised and even though they technically had been out of the van all day at that point, it felt like he was only just being able to spread his legs like he wanted to. Frank mostly wasn’t paying attention to Gerard or the others, keeping to his own spot on the stage (mostly) and writhing around like he usually did. It felt good and it was only when he glanced over at Gerard that he remembered why he had been so anxious the past couple days. He made eye contact with Gerard just in time to see the elder smile at him and shake his ass a little before looking back at the crowd. Frank blushed deeply at that and looked back down at the floor, he was pretty sure he was overthinking everything and that it would actually all be okay but that didn’t stop him feeling self conscious about it all again; the fact that he knew he was being irrational just made it worse if he was honest with himself. Frank didn’t want to ruin the show by bringing himself down about something so small though and he tried to focus back on his playing, trying to lose himself in it like he had done before. It was tough and his mind kept wandering to hypothetical situations that could happen later. If his anxiousness showed, and he was sure it did, then no one else noticed, thank god. 

Frank played on, avoiding looking at Gerard for the rest of the show just to avoid anymore of his suggestive gestures. It wasn’t like Frank didn’t want to have sex with him later, he did, he just didn’t want to top like Gerard was suggesting, too embarrassed to explain why. Frank didn’t want to have to explain why, even if Gerard didn’t judge him, Frank was sure that it would kill the mood. As much as he wanted to stop worrying about it, Frank couldn’t stop thinking it over for the rest of the show though he managed not to mess up his playing too badly. 

When the show finished, he followed the guys off the stage, sweaty and tired, still distracted so he jumped a little when he felt Gerard sling an arm over his shoulder. Quickly relaxing though, Frank leant against his side, glancing over at the others as they made their way out of the venue. “How far away is the motel?” He asked Gerard as he looked back up at him. The elder shrugged a little. 

“Not too far. Just down the road.” He answered, none of them were going to want to drive so they all agreed to just leave the instruments in the van and walk to the place instead if it wasn’t too far away. The walk really wasn’t that far so Frank didn’t care, besides the cold air would give them a chance to cool down a little. He linked arms with Gerard, smiling a little to himself and trying not to think too much as they walked, mainly focusing on the guys and what they were talking about, rolling his eyes when their conversation quickly turned into jokes about the two of them when they saw their linked hands. Frank just chuckled, giving them the finger as he thought back to when they’d fucked; thinking about how hot it had been, having Gerard dig his fingers into his hips and hearing Gerard’s little moans in his ear was enough to distract him from his worries, making him blush and turning him on. Frank really fucking hoped that Gerard wasn’t serious about having them switch it up because he really wanted to feel that again and soon. The ache in his lower back from the last time had died down by then and Frank supposed that he  _ shouldn’t  _ have been disappointed about that but couldn’t help it. Apparently he was a little bit of a masochist and a size queen. The embarrassment and nervousness was still there a little but Frank was more than excited to get to the motel now and he figured that if he could just get on his front again before Gerard could see him then he’d be fine. 

It only took them 15 minutes to get to the hotel, and only because they’d spotted a convenience store on the way and stopped to get some cigarettes. The place was shitty to say the least, and small too, more of a bed and breakfast than a hotel and a little run down too but it would do for the night before they were back on the road again. Frank sighed softly as he followed the guys inside, hoping that the showers in their rooms were clean at least. He stuck by Gerard’s side as they went up to check in, he and Gerard would be sharing one room with the others in another as expected and when they checked the room numbers once they’d been given the keys, they saw their rooms were gonna be right across the hall too. 

“I hope our rooms a smoking one…” Gerard muttered mostly to himself as they all turned to head up to their rooms, giving Frank’s hand a gentle squeeze as they walked up the stairs and down a little hallway. Frank rolled his eyes fondly, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be but that Gerard would try smoking anyway and he told him as much with a soft smile, chuckling lightly as he looked up at him. Gerard giggled in response and Frank just smiled brighter at that, glancing at the door numbers as they passed them to make sure they hadn’t passed their room. 

“You too!” Gerard protested with a laugh, shaking his head a little. 

“After a shower.” Frank just shrugged. He was still all sweaty from the show and a shower was probably one of the top things on his priority list just then. He rolled his eyes when Gerard just hummed in response, shaking his head a little as he stopped outside one of the doors, “Is this ours?” He asked, glancing over at Gerard who had the key. The elder glanced down at it to check quickly and nodded, passing it to Frank as he looked over at the guys who had caught up with them. 

“We’ve got to be back on the road before 12 tomorrow. Make sure you’re up and ready.” Ray told them. Frank was about to protest that it wasn’t  _ him _ that needed warning but he didn’t and just nodded instead, getting their door open. 

“Sure, we’ll be there.” He nodded, just wanting to get in so he could wash the sweat off and change into something that wasn’t filthy, which totally reminded him that he needed to find somewhere to wash his clothes but that he probably wasn’t going to have enough time and he rolled his eyes a little to himself. Frank supposed he’d just have to put up with it until they got home again, which would suck but they didn’t have too long left of their tour. 

Saying goodnight to the guys, Frank sighed softly as he stepped inside their room. It wasn’t the worst place they’d ever stayed, pretty small and the beds didn’t look too comfortable but it would do, he supposed. The adjoining bathroom was even smaller, just enough room for a tiny shower, a toilet and a sink, not even enough space for two people to stand in the room together. Not that they needed that much space anyway so it was fine. Frank sighed with relief when he checked and found they had hot water, leaning out of the doorway to look over at Gerard. 

“I’m just gonna have a quick shower.” He told him, making a mental note to try not to use all the hot water. 

“Wait, you’re really gonna have a shower now?” Gerard asked, looking over at him from one of the beds, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

Frank just gave him a look as if it was obvious and nodded a little, “Uh yeah, I stink. You should probably have one too.” He said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But we’re just gonna get all sweaty again. Might as well just have one in the morning.” Gerard pointed out, shrugging a little. Frank’s self consciousness from earlier came rushing back to him at even the subtle hint and he brushed it off even though, yeah he could admit that Gerard did have a point. 

“We both know you’re not gonna end up having one in the morning though. You’re gonna wanna sleep in.” He pointed out, shaking his head a little, ignoring Gerard’s subtle hint. They both knew he was right and Gerard huffed a little as he leant back against the headboard of the bed he was sat on. 

“Then we can shower together later then?” He shrugged, biting his lip a little as he looked over at Frank, noticing that Frank was completely brushing off his flirting, confusing him and worrying him a little because Gerard really hoped he hadn’t made things awkward between them back at the truck stop. 

“But I really wanna get out of these stage clothes.” Frank argued, shifting a little on his feet. He just didn’t want Gerard seeing him, all of his worries from before rushing back into his head at the idea. Frank knew it was irrational but that didn’t help to stop him feeling embarrassed. 

“Well you can do that anyway, would prefer it if you did actually.” Gerard said as he looked over at him with a slightly concerned look and sitting up a little straighter. He noticed how Frank blushed and looked even more uncomfortable when he said that, frowning as he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, closer to Frank. “What’s wrong, Frankie? Do you not want to because you know you can just say and we don’t have to right…” He murmured, biting his lip a little. 

“It’s not that. I want to, I do.” Frank said reassuringly, biting his lip a little as he glanced down at his feet and then back up at Gerard. “It’s just that you said you wanted to switch and I...I really liked it how we did it before, I don’t want to switch.” He told him, which was true but really only half of it since he was still too embarrassed to tell him the full truth. 

“Oh!” Gerard said, letting out a semi relieved sigh and smiling up at him reassuringly. “We don’t have to switch. I only really suggested it because I thought you’d want to.” He admitted, biting his lip a little as he gestured for Frank to come closer. 

Frank only hesitated for a moment before he moved to stand between Gerard’s legs, resting his hands on his shoulders gently, relaxing when Gerard brought his hands up to rub his hips. “So...you prefer it how we did it before too?” He asked, raising an eyebrow softly as he leant into him. Gerard nodded a little as he looked up at him, rubbing his hips gently and letting his hands slip up under Frank’s t-shirt a little. 

“Yeah, I prefer it that way.” Gerard hummed softly, smiling as he leant up to kiss him gently. “You should have said it was making you uncomfortable and I’d have stopped hinting at it.” He murmured softly when he pulled away, giving Frank an apologetic look. Gerard didn’t want to make Frank uncomfortable or anything and he didn’t want to make Frank feel like they had to do things that he didn’t want to try. 

“I know...I know that, it’s just…” Frank murmured, trailing off after a moment and shrugging. He still felt embarrassed, and self conscious. While it was a relief that Gerard didn’t want him to top, he was still nervous about taking his clothes off. Which was the most irrational part of all of this because he knew Gerard had his own insecurities and he knew that Gerard wasn’t going to judge him but he was still embarrassed and almost shy about it. 

“There’s something else isn’t there?” Gerard asked softly, moving his hands back down to rest on Frank’s hips as he looked up at him in concern. The younger sighed a little and shifted on his feet, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with him, shrugging one shoulder at the same time as he nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, kind of, but it’s nothing. It’s stupid.” Frank mumbled, still not really wanting to tell Gerard what it was. 

“Can’t be nothing or stupid if it’s got you like this.” Gerard pointed out, shaking his head a little as he looked up at him, going back to rubbing his hips gently to reassure him. That was true and Frank really hated that it was so noticeable, that he was so worried about this. 

“It’s just like...self consciousness getting to me I guess.” He mumbled, sighing a little as he moved to sit down next to Gerard. The singer moved to make room for him and let go of his hips to slide one arm around him loosely, staying silent and waiting patiently for him to carry on. Frank smiled a little to himself at how patient Gerard was being with him, leaning against his side and resting a head on his shoulder. “It’s gonna sound silly when I say it and it is silly and embarrassing so don’t laugh, okay?” He murmured, even though he knew Gerard wouldn’t do that to him anyway. 

Gerard shook his head and smiled reassuringly at him as he rubbed his side gently, “Of course not, Frankie.” He said softly, “You don’t even really have to tell me if you don’t want to, I can just tell it’s bothering you.” The younger smiled softly at that, nuzzling against Gerard’s shoulder and pressing a soft kiss there. 

“It’s just…” Frank started, blushing deeply and shifting in his seat a little as he tried to think of a way to say it that wouldn’t be too embarrassing. There wasn’t really and he sighed before he continued, “It’s just that you’re...bigger than me.” He said quietly, glancing up at Gerard with a meaningful look and a deep blush, hoping that Gerard would get what he meant. It seemed like he did from the look on his face and Frank found his face heating up even more, quickly looking away again. “And when you mentioned switching...well I didn’t want to disappoint you.” He mumbled quickly. So quickly that it was kinda hard to make out what he said but Gerard did and he shook his head to himself, cupping Frank’s cheek gently to make him look back up at him. 

Gerard looked down at him with a fond smile, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss before he spoke, “You’re not  _ small  _ Frank.” He murmured reassuringly, shaking his head a little and stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. Frank looked like he was about to protest that or question it at least but Gerard just shook his head and carried on before Frank had a chance to speak. “I know you tried not to let me see in that truck stop but I  _ can _ see over your shoulder Frankie.” Gerard explained, smiling softly at him. 

Frank just blushed even more and bit his lip hard as he looked up at him. “Oh.” He murmured, feeling kinda stupid for overthinking it all and making such a big deal out of things “If you saw then why did you suggest switching?” He asked.

“Because I thought you’d want to, I wouldn’t mind if you did. And you’re definitely not small, Frankie.” Gerard answered, shaking his head and smiling reassuringly at him. He couldn’t help chuckling a little at the raised eyebrow and pointed look Frank gave him then, blushing a little himself. “Okay so maybe I’m pretty big, but I’m bigger than you everywhere else too, Frankie. You’re not like disproportionate.” Frank just nodded a little, biting his lip as he looked down at his lap. Gerard didn’t seem like he was saying all this just to make him feel better, what he was saying didn’t feel like empty reassurances that he didn’t mean but then Gerard wasn’t like that, he didn’t say anything that he didn’t mean. 

“Besides, it wouldn’t matter to me if you  _ were  _ small.” Gerard shrugged, smiling a little at him and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his jaw, tightening his arm around him as he pulled Frank a little closer to whisper in his ear. “Because I think you’ve got a really pretty cock, Frank, I really like it.” He murmured, smirking a little to himself when Frank shivered, sliding his hand down to rub his hips again gently as he pressed gentle kisses down Frank’s neck. “Kinda disappointed that I didn’t get to touch it at all last time but we’ve got all night for me to show you just how much I like it, hmm?” 

Frank made a soft noise at that, blushing deeply as he tilted his head to the side and leant against Gerard, letting his eyes fall closed. He was still pretty embarrassed but Gerard was doing a pretty good job of making him wonder what the fuck he had been embarrassed about in the first place, going from shy and embarrassed to turned on quicker than he ever had in his life. He shifted closer to Gerard, moving to face him a little better and tilted his head to give Gerard more room at his neck as he nodded a little, sliding his arms over Gerard’s shoulders. “You really think that?” He murmured, biting his lip a little as Gerard slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Yeah, Frankie, I really do. You’re so fucking gorgeous all over.” Gerard murmured fondly, pulling back from the marks he had been leaving on Frank’s neck to look up at him with a soft sincere smile. That made Frank’s chest ache a little, it was times like these where it really hit him that maybe he loved Gerard and that maybe Gerard loved him too and that maybe this was more than just fucking around in the back of the van when they were bored and horny. But neither of them were actually going to say it. Besides, Frank had a feeling Gerard already knew. Gerard made it so obvious, with every touch and look he gave him that this was more special than what they were labelling it, it was hard to believe that wasn’t intentional. Frank just hoped that Gerard knew he felt the same. He tried to make it just as obvious when he leant down to kiss Gerard softly, brushing his hands up Gerard’s back and settling them in his hair gently as he kissed him. He licked over Gerard’s bottom lip before sucking lightly, smiling to himself at the soft noise Gerard made as he settled his hands on Frank’s back and rolled them over. 

Frank let Gerard lay him down on his back, neither of them breaking the kiss as they got themselves settled; Gerard propping himself up on one elbow over Frank and bringing his other hand down to stroke over Frank’s chest gently as Frank brought his knees up either side of Gerard’s hips, stroking his fingers through Gerard’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, kissing deeply until Gerard let his hand slip up under Frank’s t-shirt again, fingers dancing over his stomach and Frank pulled away with a soft gasp to look up at him. Gerard’s lips were a little swollen from the kiss and he still had that same reassuring smile on his face as he looked back down at Frank, pushing the younger’s t-shirt up slowly. 

“This okay?” Gerard asked softly, biting his lip as he shifted to get up on his knees between Frank’s legs, playing with the hem of his t-shirt lazily. Frank smiled softly at him as he nodded, thankful that Gerard was still making sure he was okay even if he did really want to just forget all about his earlier embarrassment. He sat up a little so Gerard could get his t-shirt off, biting his lip a little and trying to push his hands up under Gerard’s shirt to get his off too before Gerard pushed his hands away with a soft chuckle. 

“Mm, what?” Frank asked, making a soft confused noise as he let Gerard push him back down onto his back slowly, looking up at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. “Why aren’t you getting naked?” He asked. 

Gerard laughed softly as he looked down at him, shaking his head fondly and brushing his fingers lightly over Frank’s chest. “Because,” He hummed, dragging his nails down Frank’s chest lightly and smirking a little when he saw Frank shiver, “I want to focus on you for now. Gonna show you just how pretty I think you are- all over.” He murmured softly, leaning down to press soft kisses down Frank’s neck. Frank wasn’t going to argue with that, making a soft noise as he let his eyes fall closed and relaxed back on the bed, tilting his head a little. 

“Mm, okay. But you gotta get undressed to fuck me eventually.” He pointed out, smiling to himself and arching up into Gerard’s touch as Gerard’s fingers found their way to his nipples. He gasped softly, letting himself relax as Gerard pinched his nipples lightly, nipping lightly at the sensitive spot on his neck just below the scorpion. Gerard’s hot breath against his neck as he laughed made him shiver a little and Frank slipped one hand up to tangle his fingers in Gerard’s hair again. 

“Don’t worry, Frankie, I’ll get my clothes off eventually, I just really wanna see you first.” Gerard chuckled quietly against his neck, pressing one last open mouthed kiss there before he turned his attention to trailing kisses down to Frank’s collarbone instead, brushing his thumbs over Frank’s nipples before he moved his hands down to settle on Frank’s sides. Gerard really wanted to take his time and take advantage of the motel night, especially since they hadn’t been able to the first time they’d fucked but he was still on edge from the show and impatient to make Frank feel good. Frank didn’t seem to be complaining and Gerard made a soft noise when he felt Frank’s semi-hard cock rub up against his own when the younger rocked his hips up impatiently. 

Still determined to take his time though, Gerard pinned Frank’s hips down on the bed as he kissed lower down his chest, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the ‘hope’ tattoo before licking over his nipple and sucking it into his mouth as he kept him pinned to the bed.

“Fuck…” Frank gasped softly, arching up into his mouth and giving Gerard’s hair a gentle tug, Frank loved the feeling of being pinned down by Gerard more than he probably should have done but that shouldn’t have been a surprise considering how much he’d enjoyed Gerard fucking him into the bathroom wall back at the truck stop. Gerard wasn’t even pinning him down that roughly, he was actually being pretty gentle and he was taking his sweet time sucking on Frank’s nipple and nipping lightly, letting out soft little noises whenever Frank would tug on his hair. Noises that Frank could totally feel and made his cock throb a little in his pants. And Frank totally needed to get his pants off  _ soon _ , any worries he’d had earlier almost totally forgotten. 

He whined a little when Gerard pulled away, but Gerard wasn’t gone long before he leant down to give the other nipple the same treatment, sucking it into his mouth and nipping lightly as he slipped a hand between them to palm Frank through his jeans. “Gee…fuck.” Frank breathed out, letting out a soft moan as he tried to rock up against his hand, giving his hair another gentle tug. He really appreciated that Gerard was trying to go slow with him but Frank just wanted more. Gerard seemed to get it though because he pulled back then, kneeling between Frank’s legs again and smiling down at him a little as he let go of his hip so he could work on getting Frank’s belt undone, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“So fucking pretty, Frankie.” Gerard murmured, fumbling to get Frank’s belt undone and his pants open, slipping his hand inside to palm him through his boxers once he’d managed to get them undone just enough, making a soft noise. The slight friction to his cock and the warmth of Gerard’s hand felt so fucking good and Frank moaned softly as he rocked his hips up, grinding up against Gerard’s hands a little just to try and get more. He tried to ignore any of the negative thoughts and worries that came back to him then and having Gerard basically jacking him off through his boxers was almost enough to distract him from it. Frank still blushed though as he let his eyes fall closed, biting his lip. 

“More, Gee-  _ please _ .” Frank whined quietly, letting one arm drop down by his side, trying to push his jeans down even further with the other.

“Ssh, Frankie.” Gerard breathed, batting Frank’s hand away and rubbing him once more through his boxers before he moved to tug his jeans down and off instead, ignoring the soft noise of protest Frank let out at the loss of friction to his cock. “Wanna suck you off, that okay?” 

Frank opened his eyes then, looking up at him nervously before silently berating himself for even thinking of turning down a blowjob from Gerard, nodding a little. “I- yeah. Yeah,  _ please. _ ” He breathed out, biting his lip and rocking his hips up a little. There was still a small part of him that was worried he was gonna disappoint Gerard or some shit but Gerard looked so fucking earnest when he said he wanted to and Frank wasn’t gonna turn it down because of his issues. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, Frankie.” Gerard murmured, smiling as he leant down to kiss him deeply, sucking on his tongue as he hooked his fingers into the hem of Frank’s underwear to pull them down. Frank was too fucking distracted to even think about how weird it felt to be completely naked with Gerard still fully clothed above him, cupping his cheek gently as he kissed him back and lifted his hips so Gerard could get his underwear off. It only really became noticeable when Gerard pulled away from the kiss and Frank was left with no distractions at all, only his aching cock and the scratchy feeling of Gerard’s jeans against his thigh.

That didn’t last for long though and Frank wasn’t given enough time to really dwell on it and get nervous again before Gerard had his hand wrapped around his cock again, this time with nothing in the way, stroking slow and tight as he moved down Frank’s body to press a wet and dirty kiss to his hip. Frank really hoped that the low moan he let out wasn’t too loud and he let his eyes fall closed again, his hips stuttering up into Gerard’s hand. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, settling for gripping onto the sheets beneath him for now, letting Gerard take control. 

Gerard rested one hand on Frank’s hip as he stroked him a couple more times before moving his hand away to rest it on Frank’s thigh, licking a stripe up his cock before he took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly at first. He looked up at him making a soft noise around him when Frank tangled his fingers in his hair and gave a gentle tug. Frank looked back at him for a moment, trying to keep still and letting out a soft moan as he closed his eyes and let himself relax. He still felt self conscious, especially with Gerard doing this to him but Gerard kept rubbing his thigh reassuringly which made him feel better; not to mention the noises that Gerard was making as he went down on him and took him deeper into his mouth. 

Gerard watched Frank for a moment as he sucked him, gently rubbing his thigh to get him to relax. He didn’t want to make Frank feel bad about himself and he really hoped this wasn’t making him uncomfortable; he just wanted Frank to know that he didn’t have to worry about those kinds of things with him. He closed his eyes after a moment, making a soft noise as he focused on making him feel good, running his tongue over the tip as he moved up, bobbing his head slowly. Gerard wanted to take his time and make this good for Frank, even if he was aching in his jeans. He could tell Frank wanted him to go faster too and he would have smirked if he didn’t have his mouthful, patting his hip gently instead to show it was okay for him to move if he wanted to. Frank still didn’t really move very much after that, letting Gerard keep control, only rocking his hips up a little, he liked it when Gerard had him pinned down and wouldn’t let him move. 

He knew they didn’t really have to be quiet but Frank tried to be anyway, biting his lip hard and letting out low moans when Gerard sucked harder on his cock before taking him deeper, until Frank could feel himself hit the back of Gerard’s throat and his eyes flew open, thighs shaking in an effort to be still. He couldn’t believe he’d almost turned down ever letting Gerard do this to him, it felt so fucking good and he knew it was probably too quick but Frank was close to coming already. Frank really did try to hold back but he couldn’t and tugged hard on Gerard’s hair after a moment to try and pull him off but it didn’t work and Gerard just moaned louder around his cock. 

“Fuck…” Frank moaned softly, tugging on his hair again, “Gee...you gotta stop ‘m gonna come.” He breathed, biting his lip hard as he looked down at him with half-lidded eyes and panting softly as he tried his best to hold off. Gerard did pull off then with a soft noise as he pressed wet kisses to Frank’s thigh instead before he pulled away to look up at Frank, his hard on obvious and straining against his jeans. And fuck, Gerard was still fully clothed but he already looked debauched and sexed up with his hair a mess where Frank had been tugging on it so much and his lips all red and swollen. Frank wasn’t even thinking about his self-consciousness right then, he just wanted Gerard so bad. “Fuck, get your clothes off.” He whined a little, sitting up so he could tug Gerard’s t-shirt up. 

Gerard chuckled a little and hurried to help Frank, fumbling with his belt once his shirt was off and sliding his hand into his jeans to palm himself just to take some of the edge off, groaning softly. He’d managed to ignore how turned on he was so far but now it was getting pretty hard to ignore just how fucking hard he was. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Frankie.” He breathed out as he took his hand out of his pants long enough to shove them and his boxers down, having to roll away from Frank for a moment so he could kick them off and reaching into his bag to grab the lube and a condom while he was there, chucking them onto the bed next to Frank as he moved back over to him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

Frank blushed deeply at the compliment, choosing to ignore it in favour of kissing him back, wrapping his arms tight around Gerard’s chest to pull him closer. Grinding his hips up eagerly, Frank moaned into the kiss as their hard cocks rubbed together. “Fuck me.” He moaned softly, pulling away from the kiss to look up at him, biting his lip hard and wrapping one leg around Gerard’s waist. “Please, I need you now.” 

“Fuck yeah, gotta let me prep you first.” Gerard breathed, grabbing the condom packet and pulling back to kneel between his legs again. Ripping the packet open with his teeth, Gerard made a soft noise as he rolled it down onto his cock, biting his lip as he looked down at Frank all spread out and ready for him. Frank had shifted to hook both of his legs either side of Gerard’s hips, spreading them for him and looking up at him, nodding lazily. 

“Mm yeah. Go on then.” Frank hummed, reaching for the lube and handing it to Gerard, already slightly impatient. He’d forgotten all about being worried to be naked in front of Gerard, he just wanted to get fucked already; Frank hadn’t been expecting it to be where he had been worried before but this was so much better than the hurried quickie in the truckstop bathroom and Gerard wasn’t even inside him yet. 

“So impatient.” Gerard teased playfully, shaking his head fondly as he took the lube from him and covered three of his fingers with it, not wasting any time as he slipped them down to press against Frank’s hole, pushing one into him. It was a lot smoother this time since they weren’t just using spit on his fingers and it wasn’t long before Gerard could add a second, biting his lip at the soft sound Frank made as he pushed two fingers into him. Gerard didn’t want to hurt him but he was so passed taking things slow so he gave Frank a moment or so to get used to the stretch before he scissored his fingers and started fucking him with them roughly; it didn’t look like Gerard needed to have worried with the way Frank let his eyes flutter closed, letting out soft moans and arching his back a little as he pressed back against Gerard’s fingers. The angle was better than before so even if Gerard wasn’t really trying to his his prostate, he still managed to anyway. 

He’d pretty much given up on trying to be quiet and every touch had him moaning softly as he rocked his hips back against Gerard’s fingers, wanting so much more already. Frank remembered exactly how good it had felt when Gerard fucked him in the truck stop, he remembered exactly how good that full feeling was and he was just so fucking desperate to have Gerard inside him like that again, moaning a little louder as Gerard added a third finger, “Fuck just fuck me.” He breathed, moaning at the slight stretch and fucking himself on Gerard’s fingers. 

“Gotta prep you, sugar, or it’ll hurt.” Gerard murmured, shaking his head a little as he looked down at him and scissored his fingers once more, watching the way Frank arched his back and writhed beneath him. 

“D-don’t care...fuck.” Frank breathed, pushing back against his fingers impatiently and letting out a whiny moan as Gerard pressed his fingers against his prostate harder, “Don’t care if it hurts, want you so bad.” He breathed out, opening his eyes to look up at him. 

And yeah okay, Gerard still didn’t want to hurt him but he couldn’t resist with the way Frank was looking up at him so needily, begging for it as he basically fucked himself on his fingers. “Okay but...tell me if it hurts too bad.” He murmured, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the lube once more. 

Frank whined a little at the loss but nodded as he watched Gerard give himself a few quick strokes, biting his lip eagerly, “Yeah, I will. Just fuck me.” He muttered, keeping his legs spread and blushing just a little. 

Gerard didn’t know how Frank could be so demanding yet blush at the same time but it was fucking adorable and he leant down to kiss him softly as he shifted to line himself up, propping himself up one elbow, hooking one of Frank’s legs around his waist. He was about to ask him one last time if he was ready but Frank just gave him a look and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer, shutting him up and giving him his answer before he’d even said anything. 

It was a lot easier this time for Gerard to push into him, letting out a low moan as he did, sinking into him with one smooth thrust instead of having to stop like before. Frank was still just as tight but he knew what to expect now, it still hurt a little but Frank just breathed through it and relaxed. The pain didn’t put him off, he actually kind of liked it and he made a soft noise once Gerard bottomed out, keeping his arms wrapped tight around him. Gerard was still for a moment, giving Frank a moment to get used to the stretch, burying his face in Frank's neck and making a soft noise. Frank was really grateful that Gerard was still being so sweet and considerate but he didn’t care if it hurt, he was impatient and he wanted more. Rocking his hips up and tightening his leg around Gerard’s waist, Frank tried to get Gerard to move, sliding his hands up his back to his hair and tugging gently. 

“Fuck, Gee...c’mon move.” Frank breathed out, arching his back a little. Gerard just made a soft noise and pulled back just enough to pin Frank’s hips down, shaking his head a little. 

“Frankie…” He murmured softly, probably about to start a speech about how he didn’t want to hurt him and how Frank needed to be patient but Frank just shook his head a little, cutting him off with a needy look and a whispered ‘please’. And yeah, Gerard was still worried about hurting him but how was he supposed to resist when he had Frank underneath him begging to be fucked like that.

Groaning softly, Gerard kept Frank’s hips pinned down with one hand, tightening his grip on the sheets with the other to steady himself as he set up a hard pace, not bothering to be careful or slow now that it was pretty clear what Frank wanted. They both moaned as Gerard thrust into him rough and deep, not really trying to find his prostate but he’d hit it anyway. Gerard was so fucking glad that they didn’t have to worry about being quiet when he did; Frank moaned louder from beneath him and tugged hard on Gerard’s hair, arching up against him. The singer had been waiting to hear Frank like that, he’d known that Frank was gonna be loud in bed once they had the privacy and he’d thought about it a lot. None of his fantasies really compared to the real thing though and Frank sounded so much hotter in reality.

He looked it too, with his head tipped back against the pillows and his mouth hanging open as he moaned and rocked back against Gerard. Frank looked just like he did on stage sometimes, and Gerard knew he was never gonna be able to watch Frank when he made that exact face on stage without getting hard ever again. He wanted to watch, wanted to see all the blissed out faces Frank made as he fucked him but he was pretty sure that he was gonna come too soon if he did. Even the noises Frank made as he fucked into him hard and fast went straight to his dick and had him moaning under his breath.

He hooked one arm under Frank’s leg then, spreading him out even more and making it even easier to hit his prostate as he thrust in deeper, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to Frank’s collarbone.

“Fuck Gee....feels so good.” Frank whined a little, panting softly as he tangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair, tugging harder and rocking back against him, any thoughts of how self conscious he had been earlier completely forgotten as Gerard moaned against neck whenever his hair was pulled. He wasn’t surprised that Gerard was into hair pulling, or biting apparently since the elder couldn’t seem to stop himself from nipping at Frank’s neck, biting harder when Frank would tug on his hair. And Frank knew he was gonna end up covered in marks after, Gerard’s grip on his hips and thighs were definitely gonna leave some bruises not to mention the visible hickeys on his neck. Frank thought it was hot as fuck though, being able to feel this for ages after and being able to see all the marks Gerard had left on him.

“Mm yeah...fuck you’re so hot, Frankie.” Gerard breathed out, pulling back from the kisses he had been trailing over Frank’s neck to look at the marks he’d left and then at Frank. The younger moaned breathily when they made eye contact, biting his lower lip hard and sliding his hands down to wrap around Gerard again, pressing closer to him and panting softly. He knew he wasn’t gonna last very long, not after being on edge from the blowjob and the way his cock was trapped between them, rubbing against Gerard’s stomach whenever he moved.

“Gonna come.” He breathed out, trying his best to keep his eyes open and keep looking at Gerard, biting his lip harder. Frank was pretty sure that he wasn’t even going to have to touch himself, he didn’t really want to have to pull away from Gerard either to get his hand between them, he was close without it anyway. In the end, Gerard was the one to break eye contact, moaning softly as he pressed his face back against Frank’s neck, kissing the spot just above his scorpion tattoo as he slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around Frank’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts as he fucked him harder.

“Yeah, Frankie. Fuck go on.” Gerard moaned, thrusting into him harder and tightening his fist around him a little, brushing his thumb over the tip of Frank’s leaking cock, moaning as Frank tightened around him. He heard Frank let out a long moan just before he felt the warmth of Frank’s come over his fist, stroking and fucking him through it. It didn’t take long for Gerard to follow him over the edge, going still deep inside him as he spilled into the condom, biting his lip hard to keep from moaning too loud.

They were sweaty and panting softly as they came down from it, staying like that, all wrapped up in each other for a moment in silence with Gerard’s head resting on Frank’s shoulder, Frank’s arms still wrapped around him. Neither of them wanted to move, too tired and wanting to just hold on to that closeness for a little longer but eventually the stickiness of Frank’s come drying on both their stomachs and the way Gerard was softening inside him became too much to ignore and Gerard sighed softly as he rolled off of him. He took the condom off carefully, throwing it in the bin on his way to the bathroom, stumbling a little where his legs were still weak.

When he came back with a wash cloth after cleaning himself off in the bathroom, Frank was still sprawled on the bed, naked with an arm crossed under his head. He didn’t seem as nervous to be naked as before which made Gerard smile softly as he sat back down and started to gently clean off his stomach for him. Maybe Frank was just too fucked out and lazy to be worried about Gerard seeing him naked again, either that or he believed everything that Gerard had told him; Gerard knew that overcoming self esteem issues wasn’t as simple as that though so he was gonna guess it was the former. Either way, Frank wasn’t trying to hide from him just then and that was enough to make him smile as he set the dirty cloth down on the nightstand and climbed back into bed to cuddle up next to Frank.

“Shower in the morning.” Frank mumbled softly as he moved to make room for Gerard and to pull the covers over them both, rolling onto his side and letting Gerard cuddle up behind him to be the big spoon. Gerard just hummed and both of them knew it was unlikely to happen. Still, Frank got his pillow sorted just how he liked it and got comfortable, leaning back against Gerard’s chest and closing his eyes. “And laundry.” He murmured, only to get another sleepy hum in response. 

  
Neither of them would wake up in time the next morning, both of them would forget that they were supposed to be back at the bus for 12. Frank would wake up before Gerard, realise he was still naked and blush deeply as he tried to sneak out of bed to get some underwear on, only to be stopped by a sleepy Gerard who would tug him back into bed and try all over again to convince Frank that he didn’t need to hide from him. They’d be interrupted by a knock on the door and Ray’s irritated voice on the other side reminding them that they were late and that they needed to ‘hurry the fuck up and get their asses back to the bus- now!’ It would be a rush to pack up their things and they’d miss out on breakfast and morning sex in a real bed but that was okay because they’d both smile as they walked back to the bus, hands interlinked wearing each others clothes. 


End file.
